1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat control device and a vehicle seat device.
2. Related Art
Generally in vehicle seat devices, a seat unit is fixed to seat rails that are fixed to the vehicle body, and the seat unit is movable along the seat rails. The seat unit is moreover provided with a seat cushion with an adjustable reclining angle.
In such vehicle seat devices, once an occupant has sat down and set the seat position, the vehicle seat device does not move, and maintains the seated posture of the occupant in a fixed state while driving. However, there is room for improvement in consideration of the movement of the occupant when steering.
Accordingly, technology described in the pamphlet of International Publication No. 2013-021497 (Patent Document 1) includes a seat unit support section that supports a seat unit such that a right side and a left side of the seat unit move relative to each other in an up-down direction of the vehicle seat device. This thereby enables posture to be easily maintained when steering or turning.
However, in the technology of Patent Document 1, the right side and the left side of the seat unit are capable of moving relative to each other in the vehicle up-down direction at all times, which may be considered inconvenient or troublesome when not driving. There is accordingly room for improvement.